Amberflame's oneshot book
by Amberflame11
Summary: A bunch of oneshots put together to make a book, they are all individual stories and most of them will have nothing no relation to eachother.
1. Snowfall

I watched the first drifts of white dance between the trees as I slowly padded across the cold, frozen ground. I had been cast out of the clan only a short few minutes ago.

As I wandered in search of a new shelter, I thought about how unfair this all was, being exiled because of a mouse-brained prophecy given by an honoured warrior of Starclan. _if the snow shall fall into the darkness, Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow clash and be destroyed from the inside out._

I remembered my first moment in this clan as clearly as if I was the one having kits instead of the one being born. _The night I was born was a cold snowy one, the Middle of leafbare in fact and a storm was raging, and the whole clan was struggling with finding prey and border skirmishes between furious clans fighting over the most foolish reasons. My mother was one of the worst affected in a battle between our clan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan. When I was born my mother had been injured badly, just clinging on to life. The moment I took my first breath, she had taken her last. Obviously, my father had blamed me for her and my stillborn siblings deaths._

My closest other memory was of when I was two moons old. _"Hey, Sharpclaw! I missed you! Willowsplash told me you were sent on the dawn patrol. Look at what I can do, I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" I called. He only growled "Yeah. Now leave me alone!" He stalked over to me and shoved me backwards. _That day my trust of who was once known as my father shattered and I never thought of him the same way again.

As soon as I turned six moons old I was told that I would be thrown out of the clan the next day. So I prepared as best as I could and hoped for the best. I hadn't even heard of the prophecy until that night.

In my dreams I was visited by a lovely cat named Brokenshard in a flower filled meadow. I had questioned this cat but he soon won me over with some honey filled words and promises of glory and greatness if I would join him in training. When he spoke of the forsaken prophecy my dreams were ruined, but he soon followed that up with how I could prove my clan wrong by achieving much more.

The next day I woke up filled with dread for this would be the day I was to say goodbye to the one and only cat that was nice to me. Just seeing Grasspaw filled me to the brim with happiness and joy. Sadly that would be the last time I would see him, alive. Grasspaw had came up to me with grief evident in his eyes. " Goodbye. " he murmured to me, I met his vibrant emerald green eyes for the last time and whispered softly "Goodbye to you too." As I turned and started to walk out of the camp entrance for the last time, Sharpclaw sneered "You don't deserve to live! It should have been you who died in that storm!"

I turned and looked at him quickly in shock, then as fast as lightning I whiped past and sunk my sharpened claws deep into his neck. "You have no idea what you have done to yourself and this mouse-brained clan full of fox hearted cats like you!"

As fast as that had happened, I sprinted out of the hole of the wall of the camp. My heightened stamina and senses make me a fast runner and I see no other cat following my footsteps. I assumed they must all be grieving for their fallen ' loyal and brave ' warrior. I felt pleasure seeping into me as I remembered the look on his face as I sunk my claws into his soft neck and feeling the warm sticky blood flow freely, splashing me and dying my paws red.

I groaned to myself as I heard running footsteps swiftly but quietly approach. "I thought I'd never see you again! After the whole clan saw what you did I had a chance to sneak out from the dirt place tunnel to find you." The voice called. I sighed peacefully as I recognised the sweet voice of my beloved Grasspaw. "I-I'm so sorry but I can't be with you! It's for the safety of both you and me... You have to believe me. Keep running and never stop for the rest of your life! Get away from this broken place, that's the only way you will ever be safe!" I called fearful of my own strength. He looked over at me uncertainly and then after a quick moment of hsitation crossed his eyes, he turned and fled into the undergrowth.

Finally alone I thought how funny it was that the first significant thing I had ever said to my father had been that I would be the best warrior the forest had ever seen. I had never even gotten to become a warrior let alone even a good one, instead becoming the twisted hate filled monster I was now fueled on by the scorns that had soon become a part of everyday life and the act of pushing away a loved to save their life.

My last thought before blacking out in a nearby cave was: "I will have my revenge Thunderclan, don't you worry. I'll be back and I'll kill everyone in my way of my fortold destiny. To make everyone that has injured me in some way, either mentally or phisically, to pay. With their lives.

**A.N: Some ideas from Crystalstar of LightClan. I might make another chapter of this or I may leave it as a one shot letting the readers imagination decide weather the clans fall or not. If anyone wants to take on this story, just let me know and we can go over some details.**

**Have a great morning/afternoon/evening/ night!**

**- Amberflame**


	2. Nine lives - A gift from Starclan

_** Nine lives - A gift from Starclan**_

I couldn't believe it! The beloved leader of Thunderclan, Brittlestar, had just recently died in a battle with Windclan that left the whole clan weak. I had the honour of leading the clan out of battle as the deputy. None of the other warriors had seen our esteemed leader fall, struck down by an enemy warrior and finished off by their leader.

As our group entered the cave containing the Moonpool, I heard Cloudpaw gasp in wander and awe as she sighted the glistening pool. This was her first time there as she had just been apprenticed a few short days ago.

We dipped our heads and drank from the sacred puddle of water and, as the pool exuded a mystical aura, immediately passed out as soon as our heads touched the rock floor.

The deputy found herself awakening in the middle of a clearing. It was unfamiliar to her so she thought it must be a part of Starclan's hunting grounds. She looked around in reverence as the blurred figures of starry cats began to surround her in a blaze of light.

"Greylight, welcome! Are you ready to serve your clan above all your own needs and life?" A Starclan cat asked majestically, I wasn't too sure of the cat's name but I knew she was a past leader of what was now my clan.

"I am! I will give every last breath I have left in my body to serve my clan and make all the best choices to benefit it even at the cost of my life." I told the leader proudly with an air of confidence. Even though I was trembling at the thought of just trying to live up to the standards that Brittlestar had set with his leadership.

As more cats began to appear, she started to recognise many of them. "Mossheart! how I missed you when you died in the Greencough epidemic!" She yowled to the slowly appearing figure of her mother.

She looked around quickly to see if any others she knew were here. She saw many but the ones she recognised included her sister, Mistfall and the last leader Brittlestar.

Brittlestar stepped forward and touched his head to Greylight's forehead. "With this life I give you wisdom," He announced. "Use it to judge fairly but wisely for your clan." As the grey cat received this life, she felt the heavy weight of what felt like the whole forest's problems crush her at once. Just as she felt like her body was going to give out, a solution popped up! And then another! She soon felt like she could solve anyone's issues the best way possible, even with a back up plan for each. Soon the feeling ended and she found herself back in the clearing with the next life giver in front of her.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to care for all of the clan as if they were your own kin." The cat whispered as they touched. The familiar scent of her mother enveloped her as she relived many of her first moments but as her mother instead. She felt a crushing pain and realised this must be what a mother felt when she needed to protect her kits from any outside threats.

Another cat rose from the many ranks of Starclan. _Rosestem._ She was a childhood friend that had drifted apart after many years. Rosestem bent down to rest her had on Greylight's, as she was always the taker and older of the two, and purred, "with this life I give you trust. Believe in yourself and your clan and never doubt your solution is the right one.

Splashstream her mentor came next. With this life I give you loyalty to stand by what you believe is right. Use it to guide your clan in troublesome times. She found herself in front of a forked path. She knew one road would lead her to safety and the other, difficulties and bloodshed. After a moment of thought, Greylight sped down the path she beloved was correct, she hoped she was right. Fortunately for her, she was and the trail she chose led her back to the hollow of gathered cats.

She opened her eyes to find the past deputy of Thunderclan padding up to meet her. " With this next life I give you mentoring, use it to train the clan in ways of the past warriors and follow traditions." Feathersky meowed as she gently rested her nose on Greylight's. She found herself back in Thunderclan camp realising she had been thrust back in time to relive Feathersky's mentorship of Silvertail, who was now also a part of Starclan.

When the memories were over she found herself beside exactly who she was thinking of, Silvertail. "With this life I grant you tireless energy to keep up with all duties a leader is expected to fulfil and succeed in. Greylight felt herself running between the trees, never stopping and never tiring. Although she felt ready to collapse into her warm, soft den, she didn't stop. She finally burst back into the clearing feeling exhilarated and energised.

As her breathing slowed, her aunt approached. "With this live I give you humour. Use it to lighten burdens and help lift spirits of clanmates when facing despair. She suddenly let out a small laugh that gradually grew bigger as if let in on a hilarious joke between friends. She smiled, grateful for the distraction during a somber ceremony. "Remember to always use it at the correct time though." Warned Leafshine.

Ivystar, leader before Brittlestar walked up gracefully toward Greylight. "With this life I present you the virtue of courage. May you conquer all you fears and let nothing stop you from becoming a great ruler. Se nodded in respect at the powerful she-cat as Ivystar stepped backwards majestically to make way for the final cat.

A familiar figure weaved its way through the throng of cats and appeared a few mouse-lengths away from Greylight. "_Mistfall_! I knew Starclan would allow you to present a life!" She greeted. Her sister acknowledged her with a small, sad smile. "With this life I give you hope, never loose sight of you goals and dreams. Even in the darkest of times, it will be there, hold onto it. Greylight saw a bright shining star ahead of her but just out of reach, no matter how hard she tried to grab it. "Maybe one day you will accomplish all your hopes." Sighed Mistfall.

Greylight was surprised at how wise her sister sounded, as she was only late apprentice age when she had perished.

"I hail you by your new name, Greystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan_._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Announced Brittlestar.

"Greystar! Greystar! Greystar!" Chanted the warriors of Starclan cheered, "May you lead Thunderclan to greatness!"

...

I couldn't belive it! Starclan was allowing me, an apprentice aged warrior to grant the last life to the cat who was becoming Thunderclan's new leader! Sure she was my sister but I thought there were many more cats more suited to the job than I was. I was ranked about as low as you could get it Starclan because I was still apprentice aged.

I had died an apprentice but the current leader, Brittlestar had decided to hold the Dying Apprentice-Warrior Ceremony as I had died shortly after passing my last assessment in an attack.

Right as Brittlestar was about to hold the ceremony, a group of bagers crashed through the undergrowth of the camp. I was the only cat to die but many others had been injured.

I took a deep breath as I was summoned to the meeting area to signal the start of the meeting for Greylight.

**This is dedicated to my fantastic friends who I think deserve to be leaders. I also thank them for the ideas on the names of some of the characters. I'm sorry for the line break as I'm on my phone and can't insert a proper one.**

**Have a lovely Morning/afternoon/evening/night!**

**Amberflame**


End file.
